If You Love Me
by second.place.victory
Summary: The unfortunate deaths of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have changed Draco, and his feelings for Hermione, but for better or worse? And what do Pansy and his cronies think of the changes in their Slytherin Prince? Rated R for language and other stuff in
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter that earns me money, but I wish I did.  
  
AN: My 2nd attempt at a Draco/Hermione fic. My first wasn't too bad, and considering that it was my first FanFic, I was amazed at the number of reviews I received. So if any of you read Evanescent Enchantment, I thank you again for your reviews, and here's the new fic I promised. A little late, but never late than never! Love ya! ~ dangles~  
  
~ If You Love Me ~ (Written from Draco's POV)  
  
Prolouge  
  
When I arrived at King's Cross on September First for my seventh year at Hogwarts, I had no idea what awaited me at school. The summer was hell, to say the least. Infact, hell was an understatement. My father passed, not that that's the bad thing. That was actually the highlight of my vacation. He suffered a severe heart-attack when I informed him that I had no interest in becoming a Death Eater like him, and I didn't care at all when the medics pronounced him dead. The thing that killed me this summer was the death of my mother not two weeks after Lucius's passing. My mother was always my anchor in the world, even though my father had her wrapped around his finger. Although she never let him see, my mother would've stood next to me if she had to choose between Lucius and I... Her death was the birth of the new Draco. My old personality disappeared at the end of sixth year, and the death of it was when I defied my father, and the new me shone through after the death of the sweetest, most devoted person in my life.  
  
My thoughts trailed on and on over the events of the summer as the train arrived and a man took my trunk and carried it into the Head Student cabin, which I was to share with Hermione Granger. I was skeptical about the appointments at first, but only because I knew how she'd react when she and I met again. She wouldn't believe that I could change, and wouldn't let me convince her... Or so I thought. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Look Malfoy... I heard what happened to you over the summer, and I'm sorry for your loss- -es, but I just don't want to talk to you... Ever. I can't believe we're both the Heads... This year is going to be hell..." Hermione said to me, right as she stepped her slender body into the Head Cabin. Even though I shouldn't have cared, and actually should have been grateful, what she said hurt.  
  
"Granger... Ouch. I'm shocked that you would act like that... Even to me..." I replied smartly.  
  
"Gosh... I'm sorry. I didn't have a very good summer... But I guess nothing can top yours, even though you are a pompous ass."  
  
"You probably don't even know why my parents died. Probably just think they died while on vacation, like the Daily Prophet said, but it isn't," I informed her, half hoping she'd ask what I meant.  
  
"Well, I don't feel like talking about all of this death right now, plus I have to go see Harry and Ron. Bye," she said quickly exiting the compartment and sliding the door shut. The first meeting between us was great... Now I only have the whole year to look forward to with her, which will be hell if she keeps up this attitude...  
  
"Why do I have such horrible luck with women?" I asked myself as I slammed my head into the window glass. "Damn! That hurt! Maybe instead of such amazingly good looks I could get some common sense in this thick skull of mine..."  
  
I started to daydream about what my life could've been like, had my mother not died after my father. No more of her worrying that he'd come home in pieces from the Ministry, or fearing that Voldemort or another Death Eater would turn on him... But my thoughts were interrupted as I heard the click of the door shutting in the compartment. I looked up groggily to see Pansy Parkinson just as she sat down next to me.  
  
"Drakie... I'm so sorry about your parents... Are you okay?" she asked in her annoying voice. I chose not to answer her. "Draco? You know, you can't hide from me forever... You have to talk to me eventually... I am your girlfriend, you know..."  
  
"Yeah... I know... But..." I started.  
  
"But what?" she pried.  
  
"It's nothing..." I lied.  
  
"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just sit here with you until you want to talk about it..."  
  
"I'm not going to talk about it," I said, and added silently, "at least not to you."  
  
"Well, fine then. Don't talk. I'm going to go make fun of Granger. She just got here and so did Potter and Weasley. They're over due for... something," Pansy said, sliding the compartment door open and exiting the cabin.  
  
"Dumb ass," I say quietly. "She was here before you were." I look out the window as the train moves through the vast hilly land, and drift into a state of subconscious sleep, dreaming of Hermione... 


End file.
